1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser device for a sewing machine, which is configured to engage with a cloth from above and press the cloth to a platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional presser device for a sewing machine, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-16604, an oscillating shaft coupled to a presser base is supported by a bush fixed on a sewing machine frame. A presser foot fixed to the leading end of the presser base is pressed beneath a presser spring device (presser bar), that is, to the side of a workpiece support member (platform of a sewing machine bed).
In such conventional presser device for a sewing machine, however, since the bush supporting the oscillating shaft is fixed on the sewing machine frame, the circular track of the presser foot near the platform of the sewing machine bed cannot be changed. As a result, when sewing a cloth different in type or thickness, the presser foot may disturb conveyance of the cloth.
To change the circular track, the fixing position of the presser foot may be deviated on the presser base, but when the fixing position is deviated, the presser foot is dislocated from the sewing position of the sewing machine, and appropriate sewing by the sewing machine is disturbed.